sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SamanthaStar/Actually....
THIS IS NEUTRAL SAM SPEAKING!! NOT TROLL SAM SO NO SNARKY COMMENTS HERE. I can't be bothered with this site all together (Wikia) so I'm deleting my account and leaving for good. This site as a whole gives me headaches (metaphorically speaking). I'm sorry to act like such a jerk but the chatter about Fates and other rubbish gets on my nerves and then I got bored so I thought I'd just cause some trouble and get me banned on purpose. I tried to get perma-banned but I failed. Whether or not you forgive me, it's entirely up to you. I don't care in the slightest but I'd be hella grateful if you do and you're a way better person than me. :) I trolled you guys because my frustration from the extremely boring topic clouded my judgement. I can get pretty nasty as some of you saw when my good side takes a break. It could've gone better but I was too foolish to see it. My bad side was too strong and so I hurt people because I hid behind the safety of my phone. I might have said those things in real life but I'd be shaking out the fear of being punched or something. Because I'm on the internet, I have some comfort in saying what the hell I want with little to no consequences. Lily Puff can threaten to beat me up in real life but for all I know, Lily could be in America, even if Lily was in the UK, we could live in the same city and not even know! I won't be coming back because this place is toxic to me, I've left a site before because it aggravated me, I made an appeal but I was shot down...so I left (and what makes it worse is that I paid money to those cheeky buggers!). I shall do the same thing. I shall leave here and try to look on the brighter sides of things and talk to people I can connect with. Just before I go, I would like to suggest some improvements to prevent further drama. #Admins should be more active. If Jonic and Saren were actually looking at the chat window, they would see right away that something was happening. People have called out to Saren but he left without saying anything. Calamity had to step in when there were TWO admins, one which had the away status. For admins that has a laptop and an HDMI slot, connect your laptop to your TV, use it as a second monitor and drag the chat window onto your TV, then you can monitor chat AND do whatever you want to do. If you can't do that then keep the chat window open as a little window with your main window taking up the majority of the screen. As an admin, it's your responsibility to keep chat a good environment by keeping trouble at bay. Unfortunately, that night was your down time an trouble managed to get in and mess things up. Alternitavely, there could be more chat mods so that if one or two are away, there can be at least be one active admin around. #Increase the minimum ban. Seriously guys! Two hours and one day is not enough. Two hours is a joke, especially. Though some people can change in a small time but people like me take longer to change feelings. For instance, if I had an argument with someone, I have negative feelings towards them. After apologising, most people would feel better right away but it takes me a few hours to calm down. Treat everyone like they take forever to calm down (metaphorically) so then trolls are less likely to return. I'd say a week minimum would be better so that they become distracted with whatever and just end up not being able to be bothered to come back. #Have rules against feeding the trolls. This is a MUST rule. Feeding the troll only makes things worse and responding to trolls only makes them want more. Don't try to reason with them, don't insult them, don't try to belittle them, don't even acknowledge their presence. It's like Internet 101 that most people forget! DON'T EVER FEED THE TROLLS!!! Even if you hate their freakin' guts, don't give them a single letter! #Anti threat rule. I have said some horrible things just to get on people's nerves and insulted a fictional character to get on people's nerves and spammed text icons like mad but does it really warrent for me to deserve death? It's not very nice to tell people to kill themselves. It's really frustrating when people think that others should kill themselves just because they're rude. Beating them up, understandable but unacceptable (and illegal) but taking one's own life?! Do you seriously think that little of life? It's very sad and I'm tearing up about it right now. :'( I'm serious, this is neutral Sam talking, not evil troll Sam. Life is sacred and should be treasured with all your heart. Also, suicide not only affects me, it affects my loved ones, they'll be mourning for my loss. My reason for suicide, someone doesn't like me. Very logical! Please don't say such horrible things, even if I did, doesn't mean you should fight fire with fire. You're lowering yourself to my level by saying that! I kinda went on about the suicide point but I'm just feeling a bit sensative right now. Next part is threatening violence, it's illegal to threat people! Even if you don't go through with it, it's still illegal. If it's illegal, then it should be against the rules. It's against the Wikia's rules so a link to the official terms of use could be useful and to remind users to follow them. I have broke the rules but I'm going soon anyways. And that's it for my suggestions. Kinda long winded but I'm not good at putting things in a nutshell. XD Well, I'll stick around for an hour or so to reply to any comments people may have so I can reply. I assure you, I'm not coming back at all, 0% chance. This place is bad for me an I'm bad for you guys. I was nice when I started because I am nice but when I'm in a bad mood, it's like I'm an entire different person, bad ideas become good ones. I don't even know why that happens! I hate it!! My behaviour there was my BAD behaviour, not normal at all. If you forgive me, come here and giz a hug! *bear hugs you* but if you don't, then can you promise me you won't be hung up on what just happened? I'd prefer it if you guys didn't contact me elsewhere, I want to move on and forget this place. Getting in contact with people here would bring my mood down an remind me of what I've done. I'm deactivating my account on 21:43 so I won't be reachable by that timeand all comments will no longer be read. One final thing to the admins, can you delete EVERYTHING that belongs to me please? Thank you. Category:Blog posts